


pour toujours et à jamais

by endlessnighttimesky



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: "I meant it, you know," Athos says, voice rough with the remnants of sleep and wine, warm breath brushing over d'Artagnan's cheek. "Drunk or sober, it'll always be true."





	pour toujours et à jamais

Out of the corner of his eye, d'Artagnan sees Athos move—feels the mattress dip and tremble as he shuffles closer, curling up on his side, face just inches away from the back of d’Artagnan's neck.

"I meant it, you know," he says, voice rough with the remnants of sleep and wine, warm breath brushing over d'Artagnan's cheek. "Drunk or sober, it'll always be true."

D'Artagnan closes his eyes and takes a slow, deep breath. As he exhales, he relaxes the hand that's been clenched in the sheets ever since he woke up, and uses it to pinch the skin on his opposite arm. It hurts, and d'Artagnan isn't sure whether he finds that comforting or not.

Athos watches in silence as d'Artagnan turns over to face him, and immediately feels his heart clench upon seeing the doubt that's on display in the boy's eyes. It's not a sight Athos wants to witness ever again.

When d'Artagnan eventually speaks, the words come out in barely more than a whisper. "What will be true?" he asks softly, and the trace of solemnity in his voice speaks volumes about the kind of reply he's expecting—a disappointing one, if any at all.

Athos' chest hurts.

"That I love you," he says, gaze still trained on d'Artagnan's eyes, refusing to let himself look away for even a second, because he  _needs_  d'Artagnan to believe him. More than he needs anything else, Athos needs d'Artagnan to know that he loves him, because if Athos didn't have d'Artagnan, what else would he have? Aramis and Porthos, yes, but other than them? Not much. Nothing he wouldn't trade for a bottle of wine.

Moving closer, Athos brings one hand up to curl along d'Artagnan's jaw, leaning in until he's close enough for their lips to touch. "I love you," he says again, and when he kisses d'Artagnan, almost reverently, it feels like a promise. " _Pour toujours et à jamais_."

And that's because it is.


End file.
